


Nightmare

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Merry & Pippin fics [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousins, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place about 20 years before the War of the Ring.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 20 years before the War of the Ring.

 

Merry pounded on the door for a third time, and finally began to shout. “Peregrin Took, you impertinent little—open this door at once!”

“Merry? Is that truly you?”

Merry was about to snap something cutting when young Pippin’s tone penetrated his annoyance. He reined in his temper. “Who else would be bellowing at you for all the Shire to hear? Let me in, Pip.”

The round door swung inwards, and Merry entered, closing it behind him. The entrance hall was dim, and it took him a moment to spy his baby cousin hiding behind the coat rack.

“Pippin? What’s wrong?”

“Merry—“ his young voice trembled. “Are you alone, Merry?”

“Yes, Pip—why? Come here and talk to me, won’t you?”

Pippin barreled out and threw himself against Merry, burying his face in Merry’s soft wool coat. “They’re all gone, they’re all gone, he got them, Merry, he got every last one of them!” he shrieked.

Pippin had flown into him so hard that even his slight weight was enough to rock Merry on his feet, and he quickly wrapped comforting arms around the small trembling form. “Pippin, what on earth is wrong? Who’s gone? Who got them?”

“Everyone’s gone! Mummy and Daddy and Pearl and Vinca and Pimpernel and Aunt Daffodil and everyone, he got everyone and I’m the only one left!” he sobbed.

“My dear silly little Pip, they’ve all gone into Hobbiton for Aunt Dahlia’s birthday, remember?” Merry crooned. “Come with me, let’s go sit down and we’ll sort this out.”

“No, no!” he cried, clinging to Merry’s breeches. “He got them, he got them all!”

“Shh, Tookling.” Merry picked him up, grunting a little. “You’re growing like a weed, Pip. Come on, hush your tears, Merry’s got you.”

Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry’s neck and hid his eyes against his collar, whimpering.

Merry carried him through to one of the parlours, sitting in a cozy armchair before the banked fire, and tugged the small body to the side to more easily cradle him against one shoulder. “Now, my dear cousin, tell me what this is all about. You knew about Aunt Dahlia’s birthday party, we talked about how I was going to come and keep you company for the afternoon, remember?”

“I—I forgot,” he whispered, his voice small.

“That’s all right,” Merry soothed. “Everybody forgets things sometimes. I forgot to check and see what time I should be here, which is why you ended up being alone for half an hour. But why are you so frightened, Pip? You’ve never been scared of being alone for a little while before.”

“The Shadowed Man got them,” Pippin said tearfully. “I thought he was going to get me, too.”

“No, Tookling, no one ‘got’ them—they went to have a lovely time at the birthday party. Were you napping, by any chance, little Pip?”

“Yes.” He leaned his head against Merry’s shoulder, curls tickling Merry’s chin.

“I think you must have been having a bad dream, don’t you? What happened? Who is the Shadowed Man?”

Pippin shivered. “He’s—he’s a tall, scary man. He—he’s always in shadow, he’s like a black hole torn in the shadow, and he wears a black cloak and rides a big black horse and he has no face, Merry, and he frightens me so!”

“Shh, Pip, it’s all right,” Merry murmured, cuddling the trembling youngster. “He’s just a nightmare, Pip, he can’t hurt you.”

“He can!”

“Now, Pippin, have I ever let anything hurt you? Anything at all?” Merry asked softly. “I haven’t, and I never will. I’ll always keep you safe from the Shadowed Man, I promise, all right?”

“But—“ he whimpered.

“No buts. I’ll always be with you, Peregrin Took, and I won’t let anyone hurt you, and do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you are my very favouritest hobbit, and I love you.”

Pippin lifted his tear-streaked face and searched Merry’s eyes. “I’m your favouritest?”

Merry smiled fondly. “You know you are, silly Tookling.”

“I love you, too, Merry.” Pippin suddenly hugged him tightly, fiercely for so young a hobbit. “You’ll be careful of the Shadowed Man, won’t you, Merry? He’ll try and hurt you, too.”

Merry brushed the hair off Pippin’s forehead. “I promise I’ll be very careful. Now, my lad, I don’t know about you, but I am famished. Did your Mum leave us some goodies in the pantry, do you think?”

Pippin nodded against his chest. “Steak and ale pies, peas and carrots, mushrooms, and bread and cheese. And pear tarts and strawberries and cream for dessert.”

Merry chuckled. “Somebody was paying careful attention this morning. What say you, Tookling, shall we go fill our tummies? I’ll even let you have a few extra mushrooms.”

“All right, Merry,” Pippin said, still a little subdued but calmer now. He climbed down off Merry’s lap, took him by the hand, and led him to the kitchens.

 


End file.
